


Hollywood History

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Pining, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Cameron Pike has known Julian Larson for a long, long time.





	Hollywood History

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr forever ago

Cameron knows who Julian Larson is, of course. 

He may be just a kid, but the boy is the child of two of Hollywood’s biggest names, and a budding actor in his own right. So he recognizes him when Dolce brings him to set one day. Cameron’s lucky to be there, really; he’s just starting out, a sixteen-year-old with Hollywood dreams. His part in this film is minuscule, a one-line, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it deal. It’s simply by chance that he’s on set that day. But he is, and he catches his first glimpse of a ten-year-old Julian Larson, all bright eyes and shining smiles. The boy’s standing quietly by his mother’s manager, already trained in how to act properly on a Hollywood set. The kid already has the makings of a movie star–he responds carefully to everything he’s asked, smiles and shakes hands of people decades older. 

Cameron doesn’t even approach him. He’s just an insignificant extra, after all, and Julian is already one of the most recognized children in America. But he still finds something interesting about him, this little boy who _should_ be running around the playground at an elementary school, not rubbing elbows with some of Hollywood’s best and brightest.

The next time he sees him, it’s at an awards show. Cameron still isn’t known in Hollywood, just lucky enough to have a manager with connections. Travis Armstrong is nominated, and he brings his son with him. Julian is twelve, slightly taller than the last time Cameron had seen him. He’s still bright-eyed, smiling for the cameras and standing proudly with his father as reporters approach with microphones and questions. Years later, Cameron won’t remember whether or not Travis won. But he will remember watching Julian climb into a limousine after his father, looking just like every other movie star there, despite his size and youth.

They don’t actually talk until Cameron’s eighteen. He’d just been cast in his first big movie. His part was still rather small, only a few lines of real dialogue. But there are quite a few well-known names attached to the project, and Cameron’s publicist tells him that this could lead to bigger things for him. He doesn’t even know that Julian’s in the movie until he runs into him–literally–at the buffet table during lunch break. He’s in such a rush to get to the sandwich platter that he ends up running straight into the boy, spilling his cup of tea all over him.

Cameron apologizes profusely, stupidly grabbing a handful of napkins and blotting at the stain. Naturally, he only manages to make things worse draw attention to himself. Julian just rolls his eyes, waving Cameron away. Later, Cameron will run into him again–a little less literally–and reiterate his apologies. This time, Julian laughs, sticks out his hand, and properly introduces himself.

As it turns out, Cameron’s on set for quite a large portion of filming. His part’s still small, but he winds up being used for the background of quite a few scenes. Julian plays one of the main characters, so he’s on set almost every day. Somehow, over the course of filming, they become friendly. Sometimes, he asks Julian for acting advice, not at all hesitant about getting help from someone so much younger. Julian may have just entered his teenage years, but he’s already wildly more experienced than most of the actors Cameron gets to meet. By the end of filming, he would go so far as to consider Julian a friend.

Six months later, they both happen to be at the same production lot. They’re not working on the same project–Cameron has a one-episode role on a soap opera, Julian’s playing the younger brother of the main actor on a well-known comedy series–but still find each other on their breaks. Cameron asks about Julian’s role, is surprised when Julian looks nervous, confesses that he’s worried about the kissing scene he has to film that afternoon. When Cameron asks why, Julian blushes and says he’s never kissed anyone before.

Cameron’s not sure why he suggests it. Years later, he won’t know what went through his head. All he knows is that he liked hanging out with Julian, liked how adorable the younger boy looked with pink cheeks and a shy smile. Before he can even register what’s going on, his lips are pressed softly to Julian’s. It only lasts a moment, but they look in Julian’s eyes when they pull apart makes him press forward again. Then there’s bruising lips, searching hands, wordless gasps. He steps in to push closer, but winds up tripping on his own shoelaces, pitching forward and pulling Julian with him.They’re on the floor, Julian pinned under Cameron’s arms, both panting and staring. Cameron attempts to say something, but winds up stuttering uselessly, words jumbling together.

Before he can re-assemble his brain, someone calls Julian’s name, and the pair jump up, Julian smiling awkwardly before skidding off. Cameron stares after him, wondering why the hell he enjoyed that kiss so much.

(A few hours later, it hits him that he just made out with a _thirteen-year-old_ , and that’s probably not a good thing.)

They don’t see each other for quite some time. Julian evidently goes off to school, some all-boys academy in Middle-of-Nowhere, Ohio. Meanwhile, Cameron catches his big break, as the male lead in Something Damaged. Suddenly, he’s being invited to awards shows without his manager pulling strings, is being asked to appear on talk shows and being written about in magazines. People know who he is now, which is both exhilarating and terrifying. Suddenly he can’t go anywhere without being followed by fangirls, can’t buy a box of cereal without having paparazzi photograph him. But he’s finally living his dream, finally getting paid (and paid _well)_ to act in one of America’s most popular television series.

When he hears that Ray’s bringing a new character on, he doesn’t think twice. As far as he’s told, it’s a small part, a three- or four-episode arc, and he probably won’t even get a scene with Cameron. But when _Julian fucking Larson_ walks onto set one day, a few years older and a few inches taller, looking quite movie-star-chic in a fitted black jacket and sunglasses, Cameron’s suddenly a teenager again, stammering nervously. Julian grins at him, and neither say a word about that day years ago.

Naturally, Julian’s portrayal of Grant is a huge hit, and views shoot up overnight. He signs a contract for a minimum two-season stint, and his role is expanded greatly. Julian becomes a part of the cast relatively easy, after everyone learns to ignore his somewhat lordly personality. He and Cameron are friends, but they’re not especially close. No, it’s Clark that grows to be Julian’s best friend, and Cameron can’t help but feel jealous. He should be above such things, shouldn’t be jealous of his castmates’ close relationship. They’re both teenagers, after all, Clark probably has more in common with him than Cameron. So, since he can’t be a best friend, he’ll watch out for Julian instead. Julian is an impulsive kid with delusions of invincibility, and he makes some pretty ridiculous decisions sometimes. Cameron takes care of him, watching after him at parties and warding off people with less-than-honorable intentions. Julian doesn’t know, would probably blow up if he found out that Cameron’s trying to protect him. But he’s just a kid, one who’s sometimes far too famous for his own good, and Cameron knows that he doesn’t always notice when people take advantage of him.

By the time Something Damaged wraps, Julian’s eighteen, and Cameron’s long ago realized that his feelings for his younger co-star are a little less than platonic. He finds himself watching Julian at the finale party, smiling as Julian laughs at a story Nathan tells him. He’s absolutely glowing tonight, happier than he’s looked in a long time, maybe since the first time Cameron saw him, almost a decade ago, and Cameron can’t tear his gaze away. As the party wraps, he feels Marcie elbow him, smiling knowingly. Her gaze slips over to Julian, and Cameron knows that she knows. The whole cast probably knows by now, he had never been one for subtlety. 

The moment Julian’s alone, Cameron slips over, grasping him softly by the elbow and murmuring into his ear. They slip out onto the balcony, away from a roomful of people sure to interrupt.

That night, Cameron kisses Julian for the second–but certainly not the last–time.


End file.
